Strong
by kbjupiter33
Summary: As life gets more and more complicated for Katie and Marcus. Will Katie still play profestional qudditch? will Katie keep their unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

She not pretty but most people saw her as gorgeous. Athletic build but not brood, she was skinny but not bones. She had they build of a qudditch player. Chaser. She had the body of a super model, but did not show it off. She wore baggy clothes, that's what she was comfortable in. with a 34C chest she didn't want to flaunt it. Strong but not weak, she was known to whoop every guys ass on the qudditch field. With her long blonde hair and perfect body, she was the goddess of Gryffindor. Katie Bell was of noble blood but was not stuck up. It was her last train ride to Hogwarts and she was going to miss it.

Katie met up with her best friends she's known all through Hogwarts, Alicia and Angelina. It was all there last year and both Alicia and Angelina were excited about qudditch this year. Katies mother hated the fact that her only child and daughter played the violent game, but it either that or lose her daughter all together. It was their last year and she planned to enjoy it. The three of them were sitting in the compartment talking of this year upcoming events.

"So Katie how was your summer?" asked Alicia

"Good I guess." Said Katie as she looked out the window.

"What's wrong Kat?" asked Angelina "I thought you would be excited about qudditch this year. You know scouts are going to be there."

"I don't think I'm going to play pro."

"What!" Both Angelina and Alicia blurted out

"You know my mother don't like it. But that why I said to her if you don't like I'll never speak to you again. And she can't stand it when I do that to her." Katie said laughing. Both of them rolled their eyes at Katie, Katie was just laughing. "You know Puddlemere and Falmouth scouts are going to be there. "said Angelina "I hoping to get on with Puddlemere."

"Me too." Said Alicia. Both of them looked at Katie. "Who do you want to play for Katie?" asked Alicia

"Falmouth. Puddlemere is too stuck up." Said Katie. "plus they get to have more fun." Laughed Katie while she was grinning

"I think we better get our robes on." Said Angelina. The three of them went to put their robes on and went back to the compartment. When they went to sit down the lay with the trolley went by. "Oh you guys want something?" asked Katie. They both shook their heads and Katie went out to the trolley. As Katie got some treats she started to turn around and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sor….." Katie looked up into none other than Marcus Flint's eyes.

"Well well Bell you're just as clumsy on your feet as you are on the field." Said Marcus

"Oh please Flint, like you not. How many times have you fell off your broom? Two three? You know what I lost count." Said Katie she flashed a sweet innocent smile and walked away. Flames flew through Marcus. "You go ahead and act all innocent as you want. I know you." He thought to himself

Marcus went back the compartment he came from. He sat down with his good friends, Chris Warrington, Adrian Pucey, and Tarquin Bole. "Where have you been mate?" asked Bole

"I had a run in with a Gryffindork chaser." Said Marcus as he sat down.

"Which one!" said Warrington excitedly. All of them just stared at him. "What? There all hot."

"Well if you must know, it was Bell." Marcus said

"Ahh well mate better luck next time." Said Pucey just leaning back. "Bell is a virgin just waiting to crack."

"Don't be so sure, Pucey. Bell has gotten around. She uses that innocent gorgeousness of hers just to get her way." Said Marcus

"What are you talking about mate?" asked Bole "Bell has a body and she doesn't even show it off. I don't think I ever seen her flirt."

"Mate, let's just say shes me but a women." Said Marcus

"I don't know mate, if you two would rule Hogwarts if you two ever dated." Said Warrington

"Yes we would."

Back in Katies Compartment, she told Alicia and Angelina about her little run in with Flint. "So Katie is he still good looking?" asked Alicia. Ever since Flint got his teeth fixed in their fifth year girls swarmed to him. And of course Katie had to admit that he did look good in his qudditch robes.

"Well I guess if you count being complete jerk. Than yeah he's still good looking." Said Katie

They all sat there talking for the next hour and when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. After getting off the train and walking to the carriages, Katie got a glimpse of Flint and his friends. They were ahead of them but Katie just ignored them and continued to listen to Alicia and Angelina. While on the ride up to the castle both Angelina and Alicia were nagging at her and her baggy robes that she wore. She got it every year. Telling her that she needs to show off her body. Katie wasn't comfortable doing that sort of stuff. With her chest and flat abs. yes she had a body but she didn't want to be taken advantage of. She wanted people to see her talent not her chest. As they sat in the hall and watch the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore made the welcome speech and began the feast. They continued to talk.

"Come on Katie why you don't. How are you ever going to get a boyfriend?" asked Alicia

"I don't need a boyfriend and plus I've had many." Said Katie drinking her pumpkin juice

"Katie, a boy per week don't count." Said Angelina "plus you need a guy that whoop your ass instead you whooping theirs."

"I can whoop your ass."

All three of them looked and turned to Oliver and they all started laughing

"Oh please Oliver you've more bruises than me on the qudditch field." Said Katie as she laughed. Oliver started to get pissed. Later on, Katie was one of the last ones in the great hall. As she was walking out heading back to the dormitories. All of a sudden………WHAM! She slugged on the back of the head. It didn't knock her out, but she grabbed the back of her head and turned around and seen Oliver.

"Oliver what the hell! What are you doing!?" yelled Katie

"I'm showing you once and for all, that I'm not as weak as you think. This is also for last year when you left me!" Oliver yelling. He punched her in the face and he fell to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me! Oliver get over yourself. I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings. Be a man Oliver and get over it!" Katie said holding her nose. He was fixing to throw another punch at her but he was stopped and got punched himself and was knocked out. Katie was helped up and when she was finally able to look up she was surprised to see who it was.

"oh thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank You." Katie looked up into Marcus Flints deep set eyes. As he helped her up, still shocked that it was him, she thought it would be someone that had a crush on her. But no.

"What are you doing?"Asked Katie in confusion

"Well for one, helping you. You were getting your ass whooped by Wood. But I saw everything, it was cheap shot." Said Marcus "and I was also raised better than that, I was always taught to walk away before you get to the point where you have to hit a women."

"Right. " She said brushing herself off. "Well I've got to go up and get some sleep for tomorrow. So before you make a move on me, I'm going to just walk away and pretend this never happened."

"Well at least I got a thank you from you." He said. Katie turned around and walk up to him." Look Flint….Marcus, I know what you do. I know all about you." Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you do?" He Said "Enlighten me." Marcus Leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"You play it like a game. You play nice to get what you want and once you do you brush it off like dust on your shoulder." Said Katie as she walked up to him. The edge of her shirt was touching his chest. He much taller than her. She notices that he was very muscular under his robes, and very brode. She leaned up to his ear and whispered "I play too." She backed off and walked away. Marcus just stood there, he grinned. Than Wood started to come around, he looked down and walked away. Marcus discovered on his way back to his dorm that they had advanced DADA together. He thought to himself "why would Bell have advanced DADA?"

He walked into the common room and Tarquin was still up sipping on a bottle of firewhiskey that he sneaks in every year. Of course Snape knows, but doesn't say anything. "Well mate what took you so long?"

"I had a run in with Bell" said Marcus "and I discovered that she's more like me than I thought." Tarquin started to grin.

"What's so funny?"

"I knew you would go for her. She's the only one that can handle your ass." Said Tarquin "I think she can actually whoop your ass, and you can whoop hers."

"What makes you think I'm going for her? Wood hit her, he got a cheap shot on her from behind." Said Marcus "plus you know I always do my research before I move in on a girl. Bell wouldn't go for me anyways; she plays the same game I do."

"Exactly, it's like you two were made for each other." Said Tarquin

"Whatever, Tarquin, We both play games. It's like poker. We both bet high, and take risks." Said Marcus As he finished sipping his firewhiskey. Tarquin sat there as Marcus went up to their dorm. Chris walked in. "What's going mate? Where's Marcus going?"

"He's going to bed." Said Tarquin "he's also going to go for Bell."

"Bell, as in Katie Bell. The Gryffindor chaser." Said Chris "well I also heard the Hufflepuff team talking and Bell is the only one wanting to get scouted for the Falcons." Tarquin shook his head. He knew Marcus was already a reserve for the Falcons, as he was supposed to play this year. "Interesting."

Back in the Gryffindor tower Katie went up to her dorm that she shared with Alicia and Angie. Both of them were lying on the bed talking about classes and of course qudditch. Their attention went to Katie when she walked in. "hey Kat what took you so long?" asked Alicia

"Why don't you go down stairs and ask Oliver." Said Katie very angrily

"What happened?" both of them were confused

"Oliver took a lovely cheap shot at me. Right on the back of the head." She said

"Oliver did that to you!?" said Angie

"Yes the saint Oliver did." She said "he was mad that we laughed at him and what I did to him last year."

"He still not over that?" Alicia Said looking at Katie

"Apparently not."

"You don't think he'll kick you off the team will he?"

"Oliver may be weak, but he's not stupid. If he does, he might as well give the cup to Flint now." Said Katie "oh yes and he's the one that saved me form Oliver."

"What!?"

"Yes Flint bloody saved me, he knocked Oliver slick out. "Said Katie. Alicia and Angie just looked at each other. Angie started to grin. "I think you two will hook up. You two are just alike."

"Oh please Angie, we both play the same game. I'm also not playing it anymore. I'm not risking my qudditch career over it." Said Katie "I'm not wait around for some little jackass to ruin it for me."

"Well you have advance DADA tomorrow with Slytherin." Said Alicia handing her schedule to her. Katie looked at her schedule. She just sighed. "Why are you taking advance DADA?"

"My mother wanted me to, she wrote Dumbledore and he arranged it." Said Katie Angie and Alicia looked at each other scared. They knew Katie to be into that. Once they finished their conversation they went to bed and awaited the next day to arrive. Katie laid in bed just thinking about everything, about classes, about qudditch. She decided that she would quit her playing game. She didn't want to risk her career in qudditch. After thinking about all of that, Katie finally drifted off to sleep.

****

The next morning Marcus woke up, got ready and went down to breakfast where he meet Chris, Tarquin and Adrian. Marcus sat down at the Slytherin table, as he sat down he got stared down by every girl that could see him. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed the three chasers weren't there.

Katie got up and got dressed. She looked in the mirror. And notice something, she looked hot. Her mother had bought her new robes. Like Alicia and Angelina, she complained about her robes being baggy. "Great." She thought to herself "now every bastard in Hogwarts is going to look at me." Alicia and Angie walked in to see if she was ready. "Wow Katie, you look great." Said Angie

"I look like a whore." Katie said bluntly

"No you don't, a whore looks like Pansy Parkinson, or Heather Clearwater. You Look like you belong in one of those photo shoots for the Witch Weekly." Said Alicia. Katie laughed.

"Well I guess this is as good as it gets." Said Katie looking into the mirror. The three walked down to breakfast with their arms linked together with Katie in the middle. As the three walked in, the heads turned to them. One person who they caught the attention of, was Marcus Flint. Marcus looked directly at Katie. Their eyes met. The three walked to their seats and sat down. Katie Also caught the attention of Oliver. Oliver sat down in front of Katie. "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you. Unless it's about the game against Slytherin. Don't talk to me, I'm threw with you." Said Katie very sternly "I never thought you would be like that, Oliver, you surprised me. You're just as low as the rest of them."

Angie smiled and just looked at Oliver like you deserved that. Oliver got up and walked out. The rest of breakfast went on. Angie and Alicia looked at Katie like they were proud of her, bother of them were a little older so Katie was there little sister. She was also smaller build than them. So they always looked after her, until Katie got older and started on the qudditch team in her second year. Than when she got breast and started to tone up she didn't need them anymore and they both saw it. While they continued to talk Alicia shoved Katie. "Owe! What are you doing?"

"Well I just thought you would like to know that Flint if staring you down." Said Alicia. Katie gradually looked behind her. And he was.

"Merlin, what do I do?"Asked Katie

"That's your call. You said you're not playing games anymore." Said Angie

"I'm not." She said "I'll just let things run its course. And maybe things will end up the way they're supposed to." Katie Later on got up to go to class. As she got up she felt like she was being followed, but this she said to herself "I'll take care of whoever it is." She turned around and it was no one. She walked into class which was advance DADA. Katie realized that she was the only Gryffindor in there. It was mostly Syltherin, and some Ravenclaw. She sat down at a desk by herself. Waited for Prof Lockhart to walk in. than all of a sudden Marcus Flint stumbled in. He sat behind her. Class went on when the professor walked in. it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was rather easy to her. The rest of the day went on as a breeze. She ready when classes were over and it was time for qudditch practice. Down in the locker Alicia and Angie wanted to know about her DADA class. "so who was in it?" Alicia Asked

"Mostly Slytherin and some Ravenclaw. Oh yeah Marcus Flint is in it." Said Katie

"Really? Did he say anything to you?"Angie asked

"No."

"Oh well..." Angie was cut off by Oliver raging in.

"Damn Flint!" yelled Oliver

"What's going?" asked Gorge

"Damn Slytherin took over the field." Said Oliver

"So let's just go out there." Said Fred standing up "They won't do anything." Oliver looked up at him. "Yes they will especially Flint." Said Oliver. Katie just shook her head she walked out of the locker room and out on the field. Alicia and Angie were behind her. Katie mounted her broom and took off. She flew up into the air and interrupted their game. Katie caught the quffle and flew back down on the ground. "What the fuck Bell!" yelled Flint "I don't know if you can see or not but we're in the middle of a practice game."

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought I read that the field was booked for Gryffindor this afternoon." Said Katie

"Well I underestimated you Bell." Flint walked up to her and towered over her and whispered in her ear. "This isn't over." Marcus walked off. Katie turned around and watched him and the rest of his team follow. Oliver, Fred, Gorge and Harry all walked out.

"Well we have a field now." Said Katie they all looked at her in confusion. But they had a field to play on now.

About five hours later, it was already dark and going on nine o'clock. Katie Alicia and Angie all walked in the locker room dead. They struggle to change their clothes. "Oliver is fucking crazy." Said Angie

"He's not crazy, he's insane. There's a big difference." Said Alicia "Katie you coming?"

"Yeah in a little bit. I just want to lay here for a bit." Said Katie Laying on the bench

"You want us to wait."

"Oh no go ahead. I'll be fine." Katie Lay there on the bench sore as could be. Angie and Alicia were gone. Katie got up to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and just stood there. The hot water was soothing. Katie got that feeling again that she wasn't alone. She got out and put a towel around her. "Hello?" Katie called out

"You know you really should shower by yourself."

Katie turned around and saw Marcus Flint Leaning up against the wall.

Katie sighed in relief "Flint what do you want?"

"I told you this wasn't over." He moved closer to her

"Well how do you want to end this?" she grinned

"I wonder."


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus was standing over Katie in the shower. With her wet soaked body wrapped in a white towel, she was standing there wondering what Marcus was going to do. He was standing over her with only his qudditch pants on and no shirt. Katie couldn't help but notice how entirely ripped he was from all those years of qudditch. He was covered with sweat but he smelt of some sort of cologne. She all of a sudden felt weak at the knees. Until she came to her senses. "What do you want Flint?"

"Well I told you this wasn't finished, and from what you told me yesterday you play to. So…"

"look." Said Katie "I told myself I was done playing games. I don't need someone like you ruining my chances for the Falcons."

"You want to play for the Falcons?" Marcus asked curiously

"Yes." Said Katie "Why do you ask?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Well I don't know if you heard but I'm already a reserve for the Falcons." said Marcus "I was supposed to play for them this year, but as you see I'm still stuck here."

Katie laughed "Well that what you get when you fail your NEWTs."

"For your information I didn't fail them, I didn't get back in time for them. My father made me go to stupid summer season in France." Marcus said sternly

"Oh so you have an actual excuse." Said Katie "I thought you were just an idiot."

Katie Starred at Marcus as he turned around and walked away with his hand on his head. She continued to wonder why he was telling her all of this. When he turned back around he walked back towards her still sweating and smelling like a real qudditch player. "You know Bell." He said "we still have to settle what you did earlier." As he got closer and closer to her. He was practically on top of her. He put one hand on the cold tile wall above her and one hand on her wet shoulder. "Do have anything in……"

"What is going on here?" Marcus jumped back and Katie just jumped in surprise that professor Snape had walked in.

"Uh sorry sir I thought I heard Bell slip and fall but she's fine now." Said Marcus trying to act serious

"Well I think you should come with me and Ms. Bell you gladly get 10pts taken away from Gryffindor."Said Snape in that smooth talk he always does. Flint and Snape walked out with Flint giving her and look back as he walked out. Katie finally got to finish her shower and got dressed. She walked up to Gryffindor tower and walked up to her dorm where Alicia and Angelina was sitting." What took you so long?" said Ang "We were starting to get worried."

"Oh nothing I just took a really long time. I'm really sore form practice and plus isn't our first game soon." Said Katie trying to be convincing

"Um our first match isn't for two months." Alicia said looking at Angelina. Ang just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh right, well better get some sleep." Said Katie. Katie changed her clothes and went to bed still thinking about Marcus's rock hard body. Angelina and Alicia stayed up a little longer. "what do you think what's up with her?' asked Alicia

"I have no idea, but I think she got a little visit form Flint." She said looking at Alicia

"Why do you think that?"

"Well when she went out to stop the Slytherins from playing, didn't you notice that he whispered in her ear? And I also saw him outside the locker room." Said Angelina "so I think he's into her."

"But he's a Slyherin and he's a troll and and…….." Alicia didn't get to finish

"And he's perfect for Katie. Think about it he's big, muscular and he plays qudditch."

"But he's always been a jerk to her on the field and his family; I heard his family is on HIS side." Said Alicia in disgust

"Yeah right." Said Angelina "and quit being so stuck up. Let's go to bed." Both of them crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep this year was going to be a big year for all of them.

****

Marcus continued to walk with Snape. Wondering why, they walked into his office. "Are you stupid or some kind of imbecile Flint?" Snape yelled at Marcus and threw him in the chair he had in front of his desk

"Professor! I did nothing wrong!" Marcus said back

"You can't mess with Ms Bell. Her family is one of the most noble. The Bells are configuring with You Know Who. And we can't risk that. I also know that your parents are too. So please keep this to a minimum Mr. Flint." Said Snape

"I'm sorry sir I didn't know her family was like that. I mean she's a Gryffindor."

"Ms. Bell was supposed to end up in Slytherin. Her parents wrote to Dumbledore, but he refused to change her house."

Marcus was in disbelief when he left Snapes office. He had no idea that Katie Bells Family was like that. Marcus's family was very noble as well. Had very high ranking also. Next to the black family it was the Flints and then the Malfoys. Marcus was related to the Blacks but very distant. Marcus continued to his dorm. He finally down to the dungeons he walk to his dorm and got into bed. He also kept thinking about Katie's body, her full bust and curves. For a qudditch player she had a body. He had finally figured out why she had worn those baggy uniforms so long.

A month had gone by and it was November. Qudditch season. Katie was excited. The first game of the season is always against Slytherin. She had waked up that morning and put on her qudditch robes and went down for breakfast. On the way she ran into Marcus. "What do you want" she said sarcastically

"I want to say I'm sorry about that night in the locker room and good luck today. There're going to be scouters her today for the Falcons." said Marcus "so in other words, watch out."

Katie just grinned and huffed "bring it on babe." She walked away into the great hall and sat down beside Angelina and Alicia. They started talking when Oliver walked up. "Everybody ready for today?" Fred Gorge and Harry answered. The threes chasers didn't answer. Oliver just kept talking.

"Ok you two make sure that is flint has the quaffle you aim for him." Oliver continued. Katie thought to herself "why bother he dodges the bludger every time." Then it hit her. "Wait. Why am I standing up for him? Why am I thinking about him?" Oliver continued his speech to them down in the locker room. When he finished they all lined up ready to fly out. She hears the crowd yelling "Go Go Gryffindor!" they were announced and flew out. Katie flew up and around the field passing Flint. They flew into the starting circle. Madame Hooch stepped out into the middle. She released the snitch. When she grabbed the quaffle she tensed up and kept her eye on it. Hooch threw it up and it was on.

Katie had caught the quaffle right away and flew towards the slytherin goal. Marcus, Adrian, and Warrington were on her back. She quickly passed the quaffle to Angelina and she made the goal.

Later on in the game the score was 200:400 with slytherin in the lead. It was along game and it started to storm. Katie could barely see. She noticed that Angelina had the quaffle and was fixing to pass to her. Then she noticed herself getting weak. Katie caught the quaffle that Angelina had thrown to her.

Marcus was on the other end of the field flying towards the opposite end. He had noticed that Katie had the quaffle. He watched her and noticed something was wrong. All of sudden a bludger that Derrick had hit, hit her in the back of the head. Katie blacked out. She started plummeting towards the ground.

Katie had look up and Marcus holding her in his arms. She had noticed the game had ended and she was being put on a stretcher. Katie again blacked out.

Oliver walked up to Marcus on the field in rage. "Did you have that planned did you? Just so you could win!"

Marcus turned around and slammed Oliver in the ground "it's not like you care for her more than I do! Yeah you care for her so much you cheap shot her in the back of the neck!" Marcus stood up and stormed off. He went into the locker room and threw his broom down. Pucey came in. "you alright mate? You put in quit a show back there."

"I'm fine" he said Marcus was leaning on a sink looking down "why do I care for her so much?"

"You tell me, mate. Both of you have a lot in common." Said Pucey "and think about it. It's like that destiny thing everybody talks about. Like with Potter, everyone says it's his destiny to kill the Dark Lord."

"Right Pucey." Marcus rolled his eyes

"Well it'll give you something to think about." And Pucey walked out

Marcus sat in the locker room for hours. Know that Katie was up in the hospital wing. Marcus finally got up and made his way there. Looked in the door but no one was in there. "Looking for me?"

Marcus turned around and saw Katie standing there. "Are you ok?" he asked

"I'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey said I'll just have a bruise." She said standing there in her silk tank and cotton pants.

"Oh well I was just……"

"Why are you hear Marcus?"

They stood there for several minutes staring at it each. Marcus finally grabbed Katie by the waist and kissed her. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper. Suddenly passionate. He notices an abandoned class room he picked her up with her long stout legs around him. In the heat of the moment he threw Katie on top of a table and started kissing her shoulder and rubbing her soft silky skin.

Katie was stricken and had started to take off Marcus's sweater. She was feeling all the defined muscles in his back and rubbing his triceps. Katie quickly notices his more than define ripped abs. when she finally came to sense. She realized what she was doing. "Marcus Marcus. We can't, not here." Katie said quietly

"Yes. Yes we can." Marcus kissing her shoulder and neck

"No we can't. It's not right. Maybe……..maybe when its right." Katie said As she stood up.

"Promise."

Katie walked up to a deep set of silvery blue eyes. "I promise." She gave him a passionate kiss and walked out. Marcus watched her walked back to towards Gryffindor tower, and he turned around to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie walked back to her dorm and crawled into bed, sinking in what just happened. She didn't know why she was so attracted to Marcus. Marcus flint of all people. Slytherin Qudditch Captain. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he kissed. He was a good kisser. He tasted like tart blackberries, and his body. His ripped and defined chaser body. Katie was hooked she wanted him she needed him. She thought to herself all night. She remember when they had started to kiss it was healing to Katie. She felt better. It was odd. But she didn't mind it. All she knew is that she wanted him. She wanted Marcus Flint.

Marcus lay in his bed thinking about Katie. He couldn't stop think about her. Everything about her is perfect. She's plays qudditch, she's not a stuck up prude like the rest of the slytherin girls and she can handle him. Marcus felt something weird between them like a static of some sort. He dreamed about her all night. Her body so smooth and curvaceous, her lips tasted of sweet strawberries. Marcus knew what he wanted. He wanted Katie Bell.

Weeks went by and neither of them spoke to each other. It was odd. It was colder and the holidays were near. That means parents and parties. Katie wasn't thrilled her parents make her go to the Ministry's Yule ball every year since she was sixteen. She hated it. Katie was walking down the hallway reading when she ran into someone. "Oh sor….." she up into Marcus's eyes. She was speechless. "Can we talk?" Said Marcus. Katie nodded her head and they went into a classroom.

"I'm really sorry that I walk away from you that night. It just felt awkward." Said Katie

"It's ok. I understand. Maybe we should start out slow." Said Marcus sitting next to her

"Maybe we shouldn't start at all. My family is very particular about who I see. That's why I kept all my relations here….." she got interrupted

"Katie, I know about your family and it's just like mine. You have a mother that's stuck up and she all cares about is who you'll marry and socializing, and you have a father who doesn't want you to screw up the family blood line. I know what it's about. Listen I'm sure you know but the Yule ball at the ministry is coming up and I think we should go." Finished Marcus hoping that she wasn't going to walk out on him again

"well." She started "I think that it's a good idea. And maybe my mother will get off my back." Said Katie laughing. "So you have a family like that too?"

"You have no idea. It's all about blood lines and who's wealthier. I don't have to worry about that. I have money, that's the last thing on my mind." said Marcus

"My family is very similar. My mother wants me to be a debutante and be a lady like she was. But I refuse, I love qudditch. Oh by the way I got a letter from the falcons, they're going to reserve me for next season. They said besides my fall I was pretty damn good and I have their style. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Katie starred him down

"I didn't do a thing, it was all you." Said Marcus "well I guess I'm going to the ball with my new team mate."

"And your girlfriend." Said Katie. Marcus stood up and kissed Katie very passionately.

"Meet me outside the dungeons tomorrow night after most of the students leave." Said Marcus. Katie nodded her head and Marcus walk away. Katie couldn't believe that she was actually dating Marcus Flint.

Katie got back to her dorm and had a letter sitting on her bed side table. It was a letter from her mother. "Uh oh." She thought to herself. It read:

Dear Katherina,

As you know it is that time of year again. The Yule Ball is the 19th of December, which is a Saturday. I expect you to be at the manor on Friday. I hope you find a suitor, and quit your nasty qudditch habit. But I will always love you no matter what. Your father is working on important things with the ministry higher people, and he expects you to here to introduce you. I will see you on Friday.

Love,

Your Mother Sophia

Katie was sometimes disgusted by her mother and the way she wanted her to act, but it was her mother and she loved her. Katie had yet to tell her parents about making the falcons' team. She didn't want to think about she was going to react. She stayed in her dorm alone all night reading, Angelina and Alicia had gone home early to be with their families. With the dementors roaming around the school their parents didn't want them here. She finally went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

Marcus was lying on his bed scanning a letter his father had written him:

**Dear Marcus,**

**Both me and your mother expect you home on Friday the day before the Yule Ball. Your mother has picked out suitable brides for you. And we expect you to pick one. I will not have you go and ruin our bloodline. Since we accepted your choice to play professional qudditch, it would be wise to follow our orders.**

**Your father, Arulius**

"That incompetent bastard!" yelled Marcus to himself "how can he go about ordering me around like I'm some child! He's not going to do this to me. He's not" Marcus was in rage over what his father had written. He opened up a bottle of firewhiskey and sat down in front of the fire and watches the letter burn. Marcus went to bed about an hour later half drunk. He falls on the bed and dozes off to sleep.

The next day was a blur. Everyone was leaving and there were only a few students left in the school. With all the dementors around parents didn't want their children there. It was getting late and Katie made her way down to the dungeons. Passing Snapes classroom and in front of a wall with a green tapestry hanging down. Katie noticed it was very cold and damp. Course there were rumors about where the Slytherin dormitories were. All of a sudden the tapestry split and out came Marcus.

"Marlin Marcus you scared me. Where are we going" asked Katie as Marcus dragged her in

"We're going to my dorm." He simply said. They walked down a dark hallway and threw what was the common room decorated in ornate furniture and chandlers. They continued and entered another hallway.

"Marcus, where in the hell are we going?" asked Katie again in frustration

"I told you we're going to my dorm. I don't chare a room. Since I'm Slytherin Qudditch Captain, I get a special room." He said. They finally came to a door and when she walked through it. Katie was in awe. There was a fireplace, a king size four post bed with green silk sheets and he even had its own wash room. "Well Marcus I guess I know now why you don't leave during the holidays." Said Katie

"You think this is big. My room at home is bigger. I just stay here so I don't have to speak to my parents." Said Marcus "and speaking of parents. I got a letter from my father saying that he's going to introduce me to acceptable brides."

"Well I guess your parents are going to have just put up with me, and the same to my parents." Katie said that and Marcus looked at her. "My mother wrote to me too. My father wants to introduce me to very important people, but I know what she means, she wants me to marry and become a trophy wife like she is."

"I'll kill him." Said Marcus "anyone who lays a hand on you."

"Now Marcus don't go getting aggressive, I'll have to whoop your ass." Said Katie laughing

"Ok well, now that we have that out of the way, champagne?" Marcus held up to glasses

"Well well Mr. Flint you have prepared yourself." Katie grinned and took one of the glasses. The both them sat down and started talking. They talked about everything from their families to qudditch. Hours and hours passed by when they realized it was four o'clock in the morning. Both of them had to be at their parents today. For tomorrow night was the Yule Ball.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie woke up only after a few hours of sleep. She had packed a few things and made her way to her parents' castle in Germany. She appeared in the grand fireplace of the great hall. The mahogany floors and brilliant chandlers hang from the tall ceilings. Once she appeared the well behaved elves swarmed her. "Can I get you anything Ms. Bell? You need me do to anything Ms. Bell?"

"No." Katie said stubbornly "just tell me where my mother is."

"Mrs. Bell is in the grand parlor waiting for you." Said the one elf. Katie walked the long hall into the parlor, where her mother was sitting waiting for her.

"Katherina, how are you my darling? Please sit and tell me about your first half of the school year." Her mother said happily.

Katie looked around and sat down. "Where's father?" she asked

"He's at the ministry working why?" asked her mother

Katie thought to herself. She didn't have the guts to tell her about the falcons. But she had to tell her about Marcus. "Mother have to tell you about something."

"Well what is it darling? Tell me." Said her mother. She had this voice that drew you in.

"I have a date for the Yule Ball."

"Well sweetheart, that's wonderful. Who is he?" her mother asked

"Marcus Flint. He's the Slytherin Qudditch Captain. He's very noble from what I've heard…."

"The Flint Family." Her mother started "is very acceptable. I know his mother…. Alexandria. Well" her mother stood up. "You made a good choice Katherina. I'm proud of you. Your dress is in your room for tomorrow night." her mother stood up and walked out of the parlor.

"Wait." Said Katie "so does this mean you approve of Marcus?"

"Yes I do. I'm sure your father will to." She said as she walked out

Katie was still sitting on the couch. She was so glad that her mother approved of Marcus. Now she had to tell her about the falcons. She went up to her room and walked in and saw her gown. It was absolutely gorgeous. The corset bodice flowing down into this silk skirt, the beading on the dress was ornate. Strands of beads made the sleeves. It made her excited about tomorrow night.

Marcus was walking down the hallway into his father office going to talk to him about the letter he wrote him. "Father!" Marcus yelled. His father turned around with a glass of brandy in his hand.

"Ahh son your home, good." He said

"How dare you write me trying to control my life! Saying I need to pick a bride. You can't control my life. I'm taking Katie Bell to the ball tomorrow and….."

"I know." His father said calmly

"What?" said Marcus in confusion.

"I just got an owl from Darien and Sophia Bell, Katie's parents, and they are quit please that she's with you." said Arulius Marcus's father

"Oh really." Said Marcus starting to calm down

"I'm surprised that you show an interest in Ms. Bell, she's a Gryffindor. But since she comes from a very good family. I'll approve. Your mother is very happy. Just so you know" his father finished

Marcus just stood there. "Well just so you know she was going to date me weather you liked her or not."

"Well that just proves one thing."

"What's that?" asked Marcus

"That's she's not weak."

Marcus shook his head and walked off.

"Where you off to?" his father asked

"I'm going into London for something." Marcus smirked and continued to walk out. His mother came in through a secret passage.

"Do you think this arrangement with the Bells is going to help?" Alexandria said as she sat down in front of Arulius's desk

"I hope so." He said

******

The next morning Katie woke up with her breakfast sitting on the table at the end of her bed. When she finished she got up and got dressed. She went down stairs to the parlor and saw her father there waiting for her.

"Katherina my gorgeous daughter, how are you? Sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday. Lots of stuff going on at the ministry." Said her father Darien Bell

"It's ok father. I'm doing well. Did mother tell you about Marcus?" Katie asked

" Well yes she did. I'm glad. The Flint family has a good reputation. I hope you two make it far. I look forward to meeting him tonight." Said her father "well must be off, lots of things to do before tonight."

Katie spent the rest of the day in the gardens. Thinking about Marcus. She was happy that her parents approved of him. Hours had past and her mother called for her to come get ready. She put on the silk gown that her mother had bought her. Her hair was pulled back into a messy but elegant rope of pearls. Her mother was ready and waiting for her to come down stairs. She walked down the grand stair case to a surprise. Marcus was already there waiting next to her parents. Katie just grinned.

Marcus couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The way her dress was against her olive skin. Her hair pulled back like she was a goddess of some sort. Marcus was in awe.

"Well Mr. Flint I leave her to you for tonight." Darien Bell said to Marcus

"She's in good hands sir." Said Marcus. Katie's parents walked out leaving her and Marcus standing there.

"You look stunning." Said Marcus. Katie smiled. "So to complete your overall beauty…" Marcus pulled out a square black box, he opened it and revealed a diamond chain choker. Katie's jaw dropped.

" Marcus you shouldn't have." Said Katie

"Well I wanted to, it's Christmas. I had to get you something." Said Marcus, he took it out of the box and put it on Katie's neck. "It's perfect. Shall we?" Marcus held out his hand and they made their way to the ball.

When they arrived, they entered a grand ball room full of guest, they were both announced when they walked in and the heads turned towards them. Katie saw a few other students there, but she ignored them. She going to have a good time tonight. When the orchestra started to play Marcus took Katie by the hand and they started dancing. Everyone was talking about them. But both Katie and Marcus tuned them out. When they were finished dancing, Marcus was dragged away by a friend of his fathers. And she noticed Angelina was there. "I knew you were going to hook up with him." Angelina said smiling

Katie just grinned

"I also notice the lovely strand of diamonds around your neck. Very nice." She said

" You have no idea. It's like we've known each other for years. But we've never really realized it." Said Katie sipping on a glass of champagne.

"Well I hope you two are happy, have a good rest of the evening, and remember don't let anyone get to you. Oliver is here, and if he sees you with him, you know he'll say something, so just…." Angelina didn't get to finish

"Don't let him get near Katie? I have that under control." Marcus said coming up behind her

Angelina smiled and walked off. On the other side of the ballroom Sophia was talking with Alexandria. "So what do you think about my boy Marcus?" asked Alexandria

"He's very handsome. Takes after Arulius I must say." Said Sophia " Marcus is going to play professional qudditch, correct?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I know you're not a fan of it."

"Oh it's perfectly fine, as long as Katherina doesn't play." Said Sophia taking a sip of champagne

"Didn't Katie tell you? She got signed on with the falcons. She's going to play alongside Marcus. I thought you would be ok with it." Said Alexandria

Sophia just paused and tried not to choke on her champagne. Anger built up in her. "How could she not tell me?" she thought to herself. "Will you excuse me?" she said to Alexandria. She nodded and Sophia walked off. She spotted Katie standing over my Marcus talking with some people. She walked up behind her "Katherina a word." She said to Katie. Marcus saw her mother drag her into a room in the back. They way her mother grabbed her. He knew this couldn't be good. So he followed.

"Ouch! Mother what's this about." Said Katie with pain her for arm

"You didn't tell me that you were reserved for the falcons!" her mother yelled

" Well it's not like you approve. Why do you even care?" Katie argued back

" I brought you up to be a lady, and you end up and Gryffindor and playing for the qudditch team." Her mother said angrily

"I'm not a stuck up prude debutante like you. I'm not you!" Katie yelled back

Sophia had had it. She walked up to Katie and slapped her across the face. "How dare you speak to your mother like that! After everything I've don't for you."

"Oh like what! Sacrifice your figure." Katie said tearing up "no wonder I never got any siblings."

Marcus finally barged in. "this is enough. Come on Katie lets go." Marcus put his arm around her and they walk out.

"I hope you two are happy. I'm glad you two finally meet." Said Sophia

Both of them stopped. "What do you mean by finally?" they asked

"Oh yes you two were supposed to meet. That's why your father and I were upset when you didn't make it into slytherin."

"So you're using us just to secure the bloodline." Said Marcus. Sophia nodded. He shook his head and both of them finally left.

They went back to Marcus's house in France. They went and sat down in the living room in front of the fire. Marcus opened a bottle of wine, and handed a glass to Katie. "Katie I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, that's just the way she is." Said Katie

Marcus sighed " this is probably a bad time to say this but… I love you. I want you to know that. I know it hasn't been long but the way I feel you is strong I can't explain it. I don't know why but….."

"I love you too Marcus."

Marcus had realized what she had just said. He looked into her eyes and started kissing her. It was intense. It was no innocent kiss either. Marcus ended up on top of Katie on the couch. Kissing her neck all the way down where her dress started on her chest. His hand pulled up her skirt and felt of her soft smooth skin. After several minutes. "Bedroom?" said Marcus panting. Katie nodded. He picks her up and carried her to his bedroom. He entered his bedroom. Marcus put Katie down, she turned around and he undone the corset bodice of her dress. She was soon just in her lace panties. She crawled into his bed. Which also had silk sheets. Marcus had come on top of her; Katie had started to unbutton his shirt. Than unzipped his pants. They were soon both under the covers and making love. The heat and passion had flowed through them like fire. Katie could feel Marcus' strong hands grab her thighs as he trusted deep into her. She had liked the feeling of him inside of her. Marcus could feel Katie clawing his back, it felt good to him. He loved the feeling of being this close to her. Two hours had past and both had fallen asleep to not knowing what they created. Love and life.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie had spent the rest of her holidays with Marcus at his house in St Paul France. She was afraid to go home and see her mother. Not even knowing what her father had thought about it. To cheer Katie up, Marcus even gave her money to go shopping with Angelina in muggle Paris. She and Angelina were walking down the street discussing what had happened. "Don't worry about it." Said Angelina "your mother will get over. And if I know you, you'll give her that silent treatment and she'll be writing an apology before you know it."

"Yeah the only problem is, that it's been two weeks already." Said Katie

"Ok well. Just ignore it. Come Katie, we're in Paris shopping. Forget everything. You're dating one of the wealthiest wizards in Europe." Said Angelina sarcastically

"Angie you know I don't care about money."

"Yes but it does have its perks." They stopped in front of an Armani window, just glaring in at all the fine clothing. "Look at that coat. You need that coat." Angelina said trying to convince her to go try it on

"No I don't." said Katie bluntly. Angelina dragged Katie inside.

"Look its rabbit fur. It so soft." Said Angelina

"Yeah it's nice. But….

"But nothing you need this. With who you're dating, you need something like this." Said Angelina as she pulled off the rack and put it on Katie.

"Well I guess it's worth it." She said as she felt it in front of the mirror. Katie finally gave in. she also spotted another coat made of chinchilla fur. So she spent a lovely 10,000 euro on two jackets. They finished up the rest of the day with a stop at Versace and Burberry. Continuing to walk down the street, they stop at a small coffee shop to rest and have lunch. The waitress came over to take their order. Angelina ordered a cappuccino and pastry. The waitress looked at Katie. "Oh I'll just have mocha please, with extra whip cream."

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Angelina

"Yeah I threw up this morning. But I'm fine now." Katie said "why you ask?"

"Because you never ask for whip cream, especially extra whip cream." She said looking at Katie with this odd look on her face.

"Well I wanted something different. Anyways enough about me what about you? How's George?" Katie asked

"Oh he's fine. He wasn't happy that he saw you with Flint, but I told him to get over it and leave you alone. But when Oliver saw you…..

"Oliver saw us?"

"Yes, but Pucey and Warrington stopped him, he wasn't going to get passed them." Said Angelina "he was quite upset, very jealous."

"Well he'll get over it. Plus I have better things to worry about. Like qudditch." Said Katie taking a sip of her mocha

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you? I got signed with the Falcons; I'm going to play for them next season alongside Marcus." Said Katie excitedly

"What!" said Angelina in surprise. "When did you find out? And I didn't know Marcus was with the Falcons?"

"Yeah he was supposed to play for them this year. But as you see he's going to play next season. I found out right before we went on holiday break." Said Katie

"Well that's wonderful. I hope I hear from Puddlemere." Angelina said as she finished up her pastry "well let's go we have more shopping to do." Katie got up and just rolled her eyes at Angelina. The next day they all had to return to Hogwarts. Classes started the next day and the NEWTS were right around the corner. Everyone had gotten settled back in their dorms and with the fires going and the snow falling; all Katie could hear was Oliver raving about the qudditch final against Slytherin.

"Ok look, Flint has something up his sleeve for this year. And we need to figure that out." said Oliver looking over at Katie. Katie finally stopped talking to Angelina and Alicia. And realized she was getting starred at.

"Fuck you Oliver, I'm not going to ask Marcus about the final." Said Katie bluntly

"Why not, you are his." Said Alicia out of the blue.

"Alicia!" Angelina

"What. I heard about what their parents are planning. That they're on His side. And that they're trying to keep the purebloods alive." She said giving Katie this stuck up look

"Fuck you too then. Witches like you deserve to be called mudbloods." Said Katie standing up

"Oh you're becoming one of them who calls us mudblood." Said Alicia getting in her face

"No, only the ones who deprives the name of witches and who calls themselves loyal when they are not." She said "you have no idea what it's like growing up in a family like that."

"Oh yes, being wealthy must be hard. And having a boyfriend whose family is one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world must be very difficult." Alicia finished

Katie had had enough. She walked up to Alicia and punched her in the face. Everyone just glared.

"Ouch!" yelled Alicia

Katie turned around and walked out. She continued to walk down the hallway, when she started to feel sick. She quickly ran down to the prefect's bathroom. Ran into a stall and threw up. Katie started to feel really dizzy and sick, before she knew it; she had passed out on the bathroom floor.

Marcus had just walked out of the library, when he heard Peeves ranting and raving like he always does.

_Katie Bell _

_Katie Bell_

_She is not feeling well_

Marcus stopped and realized what he had said. "Peeves, where is Katie?"

_Katie Bell _

_Katie Bell _

_She is not feeling well_

_In the prefects bathroom on the floor she dwells_

Marcus ran up to the prefect's bathroom and for sure he found her on the floor passed out. He picked her up and took her to the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey woke up and asked what had happened. "I don't know." Said Marcus "I found her on the floor of the prefect's bathroom."

Madame Pompfrey took some blood and gave her some medicine. "Thank you Mr. Flint, but it is late and I suggest you get back to your dorm." She said

"But madam…"

"No buts go back to your dorm. You can see her in the morning." She kicked him out of the hospital wing. Marcus walked back to his dorm and ran into Angelina.

"Marcus I can't find Katie. Do you…."

"She's in the hospital wing. I just took her there." Said Marcus with concern on his face.

"Well what happened? Is she going to be alright?" asked Angelina

"I don't know. I found her on the prefect's floor. It looked like she was throwing up." Said Marcus

"Oh well I guess I'll go see her tomorrow." Said Angelina concerned. She turned around and walked back towards Gryffindor tower. Marcus continued to walk to the dungeons. One thought had crossed Marcus's mind and he was hoping it wasn't true. If it was they would be giving what their parents wanted, and Marcus didn't want that.

Marcus got up the next morning and went down to the hospital wing, to see Katie sitting up and barely eating. "Katie are you ok. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember getting mad at Alicia, and walking down the hallway. But that's about it." Said Katie "when I woke up I was a little freaked out, but Madam Pompfrey came in and told what happened."

"Has she told you what's wrong yet?" Asked Marcus

"No. but she said once I eat decently, I could go. She said it might be just a stomach bug." Said Katie Marcus sighed in relief. He gave Katie a kiss and went on to class. Katie tried to continue to eat. After she finally finished, she got up put her clothes on and walked to her dorm. Luckily no one was up there, so she was by herself. She had thought the same thing as Marcus; she also hoped that it wasn't true. When she changed her clothes she went to class. She had advanced DADA. Of course her mother insisted on her taking it. In the middle of class pro. McGonagall and Snape walked in. "excuse me Prof Lupin my we barrow Ms. Bell and Mr. Flint?" Lupin nodded his head and both Katie and Marcus walked out. They walked into McGonagall's office.

"What's this about?" asked Marcus

"Both of you might want to sit down." She said. There was an awkward silence than it finally came out. "Katie,………………………………… you're pregnant."

Katie just sat there. She couldn't believe it. She finally figured out why she had been throwing up all the time now. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked at Marcus. His face was blank. He knew it. McGonagall finally spoke again "Snape is willing to make an abortion potion. If that's what you wish. We will give you time to think about this." Both she and Snape walked out.

"What are we going to do Marcus?" asked Katie in tears

"This is what they wanted." Said Marcus "we're giving them what they want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our parents." Said Marcus getting up out if his chair "This is what they wanted. For bloodline to continue."

Katie looked at him with disbelief on her face. She knew he was right. It "was" what they all wanted. But how could she destroy an innocent unborn child. "I can't." she finally spoke "Can't destroy our child just because our parents are low lives."

"I know I don't want to either. But what are we going to do? You know as soon as they child is born they'll find a way to it. They'll find us." Said Marcus with worry on his face "let's sleep on it and we'll talk about it tomorrow." They both got up and walked out of McGonagall's office. They walked hand in hand down the hallway. When Snape stepped out. "Mr. Flint I need to speak with you." Marcus looked at Katie, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and she continued to her dorm to rest. He walked with Snape to his office down to the dungeons.

"Well Mr. Flint, what are you going to do? You can't let the Dark Lord get to you and your child. He's planning something, but Dumbledore has yet to find out. So I can only tell you it's best to do away with the threat." He finished. Snape glared at Marcus, Marcus just glared back with disgust.

"You just expect me to up and just choose about this? I can't believe a noble………well on the other hand I can imagine that you would tell me that. You have no idea what Katie and I are going through. You stay away from me and stay away from Katie." Marcus gave Snape one last glare and walked out. Marcus continued to the dungeons still not knowing what they were going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

It was May. The final between Gryffindor and Slytherin was in a week. Katie and Marcus made the biggest decision of their lives. Katie was now five months pregnant. She had dug out her old baggy robes. She had an official baby bump. Katie was very good at hiding it, only certain people new. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all new, and of course Angelina. Marcus had planned to move Katie to his house in St Paul France, where she and the baby would be safe. Both of them hadn't spoke to their parents since Christmas. They were lucky they didn't find out yet, for they didn't know what both of their parents would do. Katie was up in her dorm laying down talking Angelina about the final. "Katie what are you going to do about the final, you know you can't play."

"I don't know." Katie didn't have any idea what to do. She knew Oliver wouldn't let her sit out no reason.

"Well what about Dumbledore, you could go to him." Angelina said. She couldn't hide the concern on her face if she tried.

"I can't go to him; he's done way too much for me already."

"But Katie, you know what can happen if you do play, you can lose the baby." She said almost yelling at Katie.

"I know I know! But…" Katie got quit suddenly. Angelina looked at with confusion. "Someone's listening." Katie got up and opened the door to their dorm.

"Can I help you?" asked Katie looking at a surprised Alicia. She couldn't say anything. Katie grabbed her by her robs and dragged her into the room.

"How did you know I was listening?" asked Alicia still surprised

"I'll be asking the questions. What did you hear?"

Alicia changed the look on her face to a smirk "well I know why you haven't been to practice, and I know now why you look like you gained weight." Alicia ripped opened Katie's robes to reveal her slight baby bump. Alicia starred at her baby, she was in awe.

"Katie ….uh wow, um I ….." she was speechless

"What just because I'm pregnant you're gonna be nice." Said Katie

"Katie I really didn't think that you would be pregnant. I thought you would be better than that." Said Alicia. Katie and Angelina looked at each other confused.

"Why would you say that?" asked Angelina

"Well she's ruined her chance at professional qudditch." Said Alicia

"No I haven't. Marcus is playing next season for the Falcons and so am I." said Katie getting angry

Alicia looked at them, with a blank face. "I overheard Harry talking about Voldemort, and how he needs a virgin pureblood."

Katie starred at Alicia, than glanced over to Angelina. "Alicia I think you have over stayed your welcome." Angelina stood up and Alicia walked out. Katie sat down and took a deep breath. Angelina sat down next to Katie.

"Don't listen to her; she's probably saying that to scare you."

"No, you know what, it makes sense now." Katie got up and walked out of the room. She walked out of the common room with everyone starring at her. She made her way down to the dungeons as fast as she could without running. "Katie?" it was Adrian.

"Pucey, where's Marcus?"

"He's in his room, why what's wrong?" he asked

"Can you please take me to his room?" Katie asked. Adrian nodded. He said the password to the entrance of the Slytherin Common room, and walked to Marcus room.

"Marcus?" Katie walked in

"Katie, what are you doing here?" he got up

"Marcus, it makes sense now." Katie said. Marcus was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason our parents wanted us to meet. The reason I was supposed to be in slytherin. Alicia said that she heard Harry say that Voldemort needed a virgin's purebloods blood. And what better way to get that than a child." Marcus stood there speechless. He took Katie in his arms and held her.

"It'll be ok, Katie. Everything will be fine." Marcus said "you been studying for the NEWTS right?" Katie nodded

"Well than once you take it, you know to go straight to my house in France. We will be safe there."

"But Marcus, I won't feel safe without you there with me."

"You're a strong witch; I know you have the best grades in advanced dark arts. You will be fine. And I will be there after graduation." Marcus said as he kissed Katie. Marcus told Katie to stay with him tonight in his dorm.

The next day Marcus woke up extra early on a Friday morning, trying to dress as quietly as he could, walked out and headed to McGonagall's office. It was almost six thirty and breakfast was served at seven. He walked up to her classroom and walked through to her office and up to her door and … "Mr. Flint I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"Professor well I was wondering if I could speak to you about something important."

"You sound concerned, I take it this is about Ms. Bell."

"Yes, well you know she can't play in the qudditch final, and I know you know about what's going on about voldemort. So I was wondering if there was any way that Katie could graduate early."

He stared at for a couple of seconds, hoping that she would say something. "I'll…well I'll have to take this to Dumbledore." She said

"Yes professor of course." She walked passed him. Marcus was in a bit of relief. If Katie could graduate early, she could go to his house in France and be safe there with the baby. Hopefully Dumbledore would see that. Marcus made his way down the hallway and students were making their way to the great hall, when he heard his name being called "Hey Marcus!"

"Adrian, hey I was just going back to the dorm to wake up Katie." He said

"Well mate she's not there. I checked on her, when I saw you walk out." Marcus looked at him confused.

"How did you know I left early? And how did you know she left early?"

"I passed out on the couch last night." Marcus rolled his eyes as he said that "what can I say, I love a little firewhiskey. Anyway when she left she seemed real troubled, like she was 'in' trouble." Marcus nodded and walked off. He continued to walk back to his room. "Flint!" he turned around

"Flint! I've been looking for you everywhere." Angelina was out of breath.

"What's going on, why were you looking for me? Is this about Katie?"

Angelina nodded. "Yeah Katie's down in the qudditch locker room. Oliver knows" she gave him a straight face. Marcus ran all the way down to the locker room. Angelina followed.

Katie was down in the locker room, she knew she had left some extra robes down there, while she was changing; she was in the middle of taking off her shirt leaving her bra on, exposing her baby bump. "And that's what I wanted to see." She turned around seeing Oliver standing there.

"Oliver what are you doing down here?" Katie asked as she quickly grabbed her cloak to cover her.

"I just wanted to see if it was true, what Alicia told me. I can't believe that you would carry that trolls baby."

"Oliver please you don't understand."

"I don't understand! Tell me how I don't understand! "Oliver yelled at ripping away her cloak exposing her half naked upper body. He stared brutally at the thing that Katie was caring. He had the look of disgust on his face. Katie was on floor in tears. "How could you do this to the team!" he yelled

"It's not like we planned this Oliver!" Katie yelled back

"I know Flint is enjoying this. He had to knock up one of my good players just to beat us!"

Katie finally had the strength to get up and put her shirt on. She looked him right in his face with utter hatred. Oliver than backhanded her to the floor again. He was so enraged and disgusted with what she looked liked with a baby bump. Caring the child of someone he hated most. He was about to strike again when Marcus and Angelina stormed in.

"Oliver stop!"Angelina yelled. Marcus pounced on Oliver, hitting him multiple times. While Angelina was on the floor with Katie trying to help her put some clothes back on. She quickly got up and noticed the blood on the floor, which she than realized was from Oliver.

"Marcus stop you'll kill him!" Katie yelled at Marcus

"That's the point." He muttered out continuing to plummet Oliver. Marcus was than stunned. Professor Dumbledore walked in along with Prof Snape and Prof McGonagall. The three were stunned themselves with what just happened.

"Mr. Flint I will see you and Ms. Bell in my office immediately. Mr. Wood you will be escorted to the hospital wing and I will see you later. Minerva will you please see that Ms. Bell's things are packed." Dumbledore as always kept his calm and walked off. Katie and Marcus followed.

The both of them followed him up to his office. Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down and gave them a signal for them to sit as well. "Well, the two of you have caused quite a stir in the school." He said both of them stayed silent. "Prof McGonagall has told me you request for Katie here to graduate early." He nodded to Marcus. Katie looked over to him. "I think it is a wise thing to do. But I must say this. Once you are gone, you must remain under complete confidentiality, the child in your stomach is of great importance." They both nodded and started to get up. "Katie you go and get your things ready, I need to speak with Mr. Flint alone." Katie smiled at Marcus and walked out.

"Professor I greatly apprea…." Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Mr. Flint, I want to make sure you understand the severe consequences of these actions your taking." he said

"Yes professor I do understand. I love Katie and that child more than anything in the world right now." Marcus said standing up. Dumbledore nodded. Marcus thought they were done as he started to walk away.

"Mr. Flint I do need to punish you for what you did to Mr. Wood."

"But Professor he was about to beat Katie for nothing!" Marcus yelled

"I know, but I have to show discipline to all students. So you have detention with Snape for the week." Dumbledore grinned; because he knew Prof Snape would hardly make him do anything. Marcus nodded. He turned to walk out.

"Mr. Flint?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Do you regret anything you've done?"

"No." Marcus said very confidently "No I don't, sir."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded and Marcus walked out.

Katie was in her dorm finishing packing up her things. McGonagall was helping. There was silence the whole time. Katie was getting out of Hogwarts early; she was saddened, but relieved. She would go straight to Marcus's house in France. Which she loved, it was a perfect house to raise a child. She had put the last little things and her trunk and walked down stairs to the common room. Some with sad faces, a select few with disgust. Katie walked right up to Angelina who was crying and gave a big hug. "I'll write to you when I can."

"You better. I'm going to miss you." She sniffled. She gave hugs to the twins and Jordan, Neville and Seamus, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Good luck Harry." She said to him

"No, good luck to you. This is not your burden to carry. Its mine." Harry said. Katie nodded and walked out. She walked out to see Marcus standing there waiting. Marcus walked up to embrace her.

"Everything will be ok. As soon as I'm done here I'll be there. I promise." Marcus said. Katie's face was tear stained by the time he walked her to the gates of Hogwarts. They shared one passionate kiss; she was escorted by aruors the rest of the way.

**A/N: Sorry long time no write. It's been hard for me to continue this story. I have so many other story ideas I want to put on paper for you all. I'm trying not to rush it, so I hope you guys like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Katie arrived at Marcus's house late that night. She walked through the marble foyer and into the kitchen. She was starving after that long travel. Walked to the refrigerator to find something to eat and she heard a noise of pots and pans below in the cupboard.

"Hello?" she said. Katie quickly drew out her wand. She heard someone or something quiver. She knelt down and opened the cupboard door.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me, please!" the little house elf said

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I scared you. I'm Katie, Marcus's girlfriend." Said Katie smiling

"Ms. Bell? Oh Mr. Marcus wrote to me to tell me you were coming. I just saw all those wizards in dark colored cloaks; I thought they were death eaters." He said "I am Rama Mr. Marcus's house elf."

"Oh well they were just aurors and it's nice to meet you Rama. You may come out if you'd like?" said Katie almost laughing.

"Oh yes of course. May I get you anything Ms Bell?" said Rama stepping out of the cupboard.

"Oh no I can get it myself."

"No no I insist." Rama said getting on top of the counter. "Mr. Marcus has had me set up a room for you."

"Oh well ok." Katie said. She walked out of the kitchen and back to the main staircase. Walking down the hallway to the room with her trunks beside it, walking in, the room was huge; she figured it must be the master suite. Marcus had had a gorgeous round crib set up with white sheer drapery hanging down. It brought Katie to tears, looking down at her stomach rubbing it. She finally pulled it together and decided to unpack. Rama brought her a wonderful meal of chicken, rice, corn, bread and a little red wine, which she was allowed to have. When she was done eating she changed her clothes and crawled into the king size bed and quickly fell asleep.

It had been four months since Katie moved into Marcus's house. Marcus was finally out of school, but was gone often for qudditch. Her nine months was almost up, and she was ready for it. She was tired all the time and got into a habit of cleaning a lot. Katie woke up that gloomy morning not feeling very well. She got up and walked into the bathroom feeling very light headed. "Rama!" she yelled

Rama came in to find Katie sitting on the bathroom floor. "Ms. Katie are you alright? Should I call for Mr. Marcus?"

"No no, just make me something to eat please." Said Katie. Rama walked out and Katie got up and took a shower. When she got out, she felt a little better. She got dressed and walked downstairs. While she was walking down the hall to the kitchen, she walked past the study, and she thought she saw a shadow. Katie stopped and walked into the study with someone standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Katherina."

"Mother? How did you know I was here?" Katie said in confusion

"Hogwarts has a hard time keeping their secrets dear. Plus, you can't keep a mother from her child."

"Oh Katie, just look at you. You're glowing; you're going to make the wizarding world proud you know." Sophia walked up to Katie and tempted to put her hand on her cheek. Katie slapped it away

"I think you need to leave, mother." Said Katie sternly

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not leaving at a time like this." said Sophia

"Times like what exactly." She asked confused

"Like this." Katie's water broke instantly. She started to fall, Sophia caught her. "It's time!" Alexandria, Marcus's mother came running out of the fireplace. Both mothers carried Katie up to the master bedroom. They laid her on the bed, when Katie started to have labor pains. They both tried undressed her, Katie struggle with them.

"Get off me!" Katie screamed in pain. "Ahhh!"

"Please don't resist, darling, it'll only make it worst." Alexandria said as she rubbed Katie's head. Sophia finally left the room to get clean sheets and towels. Katie was breathing heavily; she was hoping she wouldn't have it until Marcus had gotten here.

"Where's Marcus?" Katie asked as she looked up to his mother. Alexandria looked down to her.

"I don't know." She said "but I do hope he gets here."

"Then why are you and my mother doing this?"

"We all have different reasons, my dear, some are better than others." Alexandria had tears in her eyes. Katie still couldn't understand why her mother was doing this.

"Don't get any ideas in her head Alexandria, we have to do this." Sophia said coming back into the room. She put down the pile of towels and walked over the bed, Katie flinched.

"Don't make this more difficult Katie dear." Sophia said. Katie was in pain, so she gave in. her mother and Alexandria undress her and put her in a long black night cotton night gown. Katie did feel more comfortable.

After hours of labor pains and contractions it was almost midnight and Marcus wasn't there yet. Katie was worried that something had happened to him.

"She's getting close Sophia." Said Alexandria

"Yes, anytime now." Sophia said. There was noise downstairs, sounds of windows and vases breaking. "What is that noise?"

Marcus than busted through the door with his wand drawn, he came over and drag Sophia by her upper arm and pushed her up against the wall. "I swear to Merlin if you hurt her or my child, I _will_ kill you." Sophia was stunned

"You weren't supposed to be here." She said

"Oh really? So that's why the death eaters were waiting for me after practice." Said Marcus holding his wand to her throat.

"Marcus." Katie tried to sit up

"Katie don't you're too weak. It's nice to see you gorgeous."Marcus smiled at her.

"It's about time. I would've been very upset you missed this."Katie smiled. The pain exceeded to no end.

"It's time." Alexandria said hurrying to get more towels. Marcus was beside Katie the whole time. Alexandria pulled the curtain around the bed and finally spoke up to Sophia, "you've done enough here, I think you should leave."

"I fine, but I won't be gone long. You should know that." Sophia walked out.

Alexandria got behind the curtain and pulled back the covers; she knelt down and pulled up Katie's night gown. "Ok Katie, this part is going to be very painful, now I need you to push." Katie pushed and pushed, you could hear her scream through the whole house.

"Good good, you can almost see its head." said Alexandria "I need you to push again." Katie took a deep breath and pushed. "You can see its head!" Another deep breath and the head was out. "One more push Katie, one more!" one last deep breath and one last push Katie had given birth. Alexandria took the baby and cleaned it off, "Congratulations you have a baby boy." She handed the baby to Katie.

"Marcus, look you have a son." Katie with tears in her eyes; Marcus sat by Katie on the bed. They both gazed at their child that they created. Alexandria walked out, and down to the study where Sophia and her husband, Katie's father Darien was, and also her husband, Marcus's father Arulius.

"So," said Darien "what do we have?"

"We have a grandson." Said Alexandria "and he's absolutely perfect."

"Somebody should alert the Dark Lord." Said Sophia.

"Not yet! We should at least give them time with their child before he ruins their lives." Said Darien. "We should have never agreed to this Arulius."

Arulius walked over to his wife. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know. I hate to do this." said Alexandria

"Look!" yelled Sophia "We all agreed to do this. If we do than our lives are safe and so are Katie's and Marcus's. We did this for our own children."

The fireplace suddenly light up and Voldemort came out of the green flame. He looked around. "Where is the child?"

The four of them bowed, but none of them could speak. "I'll ask one last time, where is the child?"

"The child is up stairs with his parents." Sophia spoke up

"Very wise of you to speak up. Now come with me to go get him." He signaled. Sophia followed Voldemort up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom. They both walked into the room. Marcus stood. Katie held their child tight. Voldemort gazed at the child.

"He's perfect."

"My Lord please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt my child." Pleaded Marcus. Voldemort looked at Marcus.

"I don't want to hurt the pureblooded child. I think it's a beautiful thing. You two are the start of a whole new world for us witches and wizards. Give me the child."

Katie looked up to Marcus; he nodded for Katie to give the baby to Voldemort. Katie looked at him and gently handed the baby to him. Katie was nervous and Marcus could feel it. He sat back down next to her, and put his arm around her. Voldemort was hold the baby length was so baby was facing him. He then set the baby on the table in the room and he drew out a dagger and his wand. Marcus again stood and Katie shivered in fear of what he was going to do.

Marcus started to walk over to the table to see what he was doing. Voldemort took the blade and gently slice a cut on the arm of the baby. It drew blood which is what he wanted; he made sure that the blade was drenched in the baby's blood. Once he had done that, he healed the wound he had made and took his wand and made a snake tattoo on the right upper arm of the baby. The tattoo was ornate it wrapped around the arm twice and head of the snake went up to the shoulder and down the back into the middle of the shoulder blades. The baby then started to cry. Voldemort looked up to Marcus "you have done your people a great deed." Marcus didn't speak, he just bowed his head. Voldemort turned and walked out. Sophia then walked by, Marcus waved his hand to slam the door in her face. He went over to wrap the baby in the blanket and picked him up.

"Shhh its ok my son, you are safe."

"Marcus do you think we did the right thing for not standing up to him?" asked Katie.

"I think we did the right thing for our child. If we did stand up to him, I don't think either of us would be here," said Marcus "than we wouldn't get to raise this handsome prince of ours."

Katie took the baby back in her arms. "I guess you're right." She smiled

"By the way our prince doesn't have a name yet." Marcus said sitting next to Katie on the bed. Katie looked out the window; the sun was finally starting to come up.

"Adrian. Our little prince Adrian." Katie smiled.

It was a picture perfect portrait, with Katie holding their baby boy and Marcus next to her looking down. Hopefully they would able to move on from this horrible experience and live as normal witches and wizards did. Maybe one day they would find out what all of this meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie couldn't stop staring at little Adrian, all she did was stay in the master bedroom of their French home and be with their prince. It had been three months since he was born and were visited by Voldemort. Their child was now scarred by a tattoo that was given to him. Katie had hoped that it was last time they would have to see Him anymore. She was scared to leave him, even though they had gotten letters from everyone saying that his safety was assured. Voldemort had even sent a personal letter saying they had to never worry about being safe. That all they had to do was contact him in case something were to happen. They got the same kind of letter from Dumbledore. Marcus was standing in the door way of the master bedroom watching Katie play with Adrian. "You know you're going to have to leave this room eventually." Said Marcus walking in

"Yes I know, but I just can't leave him." Katie said

"Katie, do you still want to play qudditch? They've been asking about you. I can't stall for you forever." Marcus said as he put his arm around Katie.

"I do but..."

"Katie." He cut her off. "You can still be a mother and play qudditch. Who cares what other people think. You _can_ do this." Katie smiled at him "well there is someone here to see you." Marcus looked towards the door.

"Angelina!" Katie ran into a hug with her best friend. "It's so good to see you. I missed you so much."

"Tell me about it. So where is he?" Katie smiled and looked over to Marcus who was holding Adrian. Angelina walked over to him.

"May I introduce you to Adrian Marcus Flint." Marcus handed him off to her.

Angelina took Adrian from Marcus "he's beautiful." She said gazing at him "but why name him Adrian? I mean, hopefully you didn't name him after Pucey."

"Well actually, Adrian was my grandfathers' name." said Katie "on my fathers' side of course."

"Well he's perfect in every way." Said Angelina

Marcus walked over to Katie, "I have practice. What do you want me to tell the manager?"

"Tell him, I will be there next week." Katie smiled. Marcus smiled back and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Katie took Adrian from Angelina and laid him on the bed.

"So did I hear that right? Are you going to play for falcons?" asked Angelina

"Well if everything plans out right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll have to ask Marcus's mother Alexandria to watch Adrian." Said Katie

"Like a grandmother isn't going to want to watch over her only grandchild." Angelina said while laughing

"Yeah, your right." Katie also laughed

Katie and Angelina sat and talked like that hadn't in years. Angelina was playing for Puddlemere as well as Alicia and Olive. She said that they didn't talk much unless it was about qudditch. But they did ask about Katie a lot. "So have you talked to Harry or anything?"

"No I haven't heard anything at all. But I do know that that Sirius Black guy is still out there. George told me that he is Harry's godfather."

"Oh. How are you and George doing?" asked Katie

"We're doing well." Said Angelina with a smirk on her face "he asked me to marry him!" she held out her left hand.

"Ahhhh I'm soo excited for you!" Katie gave her another big hug

"And you have to be my maid of honor." Said Angelina.

"Yes of course I will. When is the wedding?"

"Next month."

"Holy shit! Are you kidding?" asked Katie "why so soon?"

"Well a lot of qudditch games coming up and George wants kids. Like soon." Angelina said with a look on her face

"Look, Angelina, I love my little Adrian to death, but I definitely could've waited till me and Marcus were more established. Don't let him pressure you into it." Said Katie

"I know I know, but I do want it. I'm actually very jealous of you right now.

"Please don't be." Said Katie getting up and putting Adrian in his crib. The look that Angelina had on her face was like she was fixing to cry. "Please…"

"Look at everything you have Katie! You have a gorgeous manor, a beautiful child and a man who loves you dearly. How could I not be jealous." Angelina said with tears draining down her face.

"Angelina, you have a man that loves you. The manor is just a bonus and you will have children. I promise you will have it to. Maybe not as soon as I got it. But you _will _get it." Katie wrapped her arm around Angelina. By the time they got done talking about everything Marcus was back home.

"ladies." Marcus said walking in the room.

"Marcus your home," said Katie

"Well yes, its eight thirty, and I take it you too have done this all day." said Marcus sitting on the bed. Katie and Angelina both smiled.

"Well I better get going, George is probably wondering where I am." Angelina gave her good byes and left in green flames in the master bedroom fireplace. Katie turned to Marcus and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Mmh what was that for?" asked Marcus as he watched Katie crawl on top of him. "Before you go and get all more turned on, I stopped by parents place, and my mother agreed to watch Adrian for is while we're at qudditch."

Katie stopped. "Really you asked her already?"

"Well we have to have someone watch him while we're gone." Said Marcus "and I do think it's time to put the prince in his own room."

"But but"

"No buts. I want to get laid, and I can't do it with a baby watching." said Marcus

"Ok ok fine." Said Katie pouting. They both got up out of bed and Katie picked him up out of his crib and carried him into his room down the hall that they had had prepared for a while now. She set him down in his crib as peaceful as he could be. They walked back to their bedroom to continue what they were doing.

Katie was back in her full swing. Right and left, up and down she dived on the qudditch field as they played Puddlemere. She was glad to be back where she was most comfortable. They were in the lead by fifty points when the opposite team called a time out.

"How are you feeling Katie?" asked Marcus

"Good I feel awesome." Said Katie panting.

Marcus nodded "for only being back for a month your doing great."

Time in. zooming in and out was like a temporary high for Katie. She loved it. Katie had the quaffle, and Alicia was on her tail. Katie knew how Alicia played; she played the same why every time. Katie sped up and trying some of the tricks that Marcus had taught her. Marcus had sped up in front of Katie and she passed the quaffle to him and they scored. The score was now 200:260. Katie could tell they were getting pissed. Puddlemere started to play dirty. Marcus called a time out.

"What do you want to do?"Asked Warrington. Marcus had lucked out when two of his former players were able to get drafted.

"We're going to have to pull some old tricks on them." Said Marcus. "Do you remember what I taught you?" he looked towards Katie. She nodded

Back in. Alicia had the quaffle and Marcus and Adrian were on her tail. They got up right beside her, and flew closer and closer to her. They squeezed her into one of the stadium banners and managed to get the quaffle from her. Adrian threw towards Katie and making another goal while the announcer screams that our seeker Andrew Baxter had caught the snitch. Katie, Marcus and the rest of team yelled in victory. They took a victory lap as the puddlemere team watched and flew down the pitch. The main balcony in the pitch was full of photographers. As soon as they started snapping photos they all flew down and went into the locker room. "Man, if the rest of the season goes as well as this game. Hello qudditch cup and hello bonus!" yelled Chris. They all laughed. Katie went into her private dressing room and showered. When they were all down getting dressed their manager, John Landon, came in.

"Great game guys." He said "now I know none of you none of you have anything else planned that's why there is an after game party going on in the hottest club that this wizarding world has.

"Whoa are you talking about _Snake_," said Pucey

"Yes I am. The party is there and it starts in about thirty minutes." Said John

"Hell yeah I'm in." yelled Andrew

"Me too!" Chris added

"And me!" yelled the usually quiet James Wilson, the other beater.

"Uh wait some of us have children." Said Marcus with Katie standing beside him.

"Oh its ok," said john "I already wrote your mother and she said its fine. "Plus I have to have you two there. You two are my publicity, my golden charms." He wrapped his arms around Katie and Marcus.

Katie and Marcus sighed. "Fine, just this once." Katie said "but I don't have anything to wear to a club."

"Oh don't worry about, I hired you a stylist and she picked up something for you. It's in my office along with a hair and makeup and artist. "

"Since when does our world need those things?" Asked Katie throwing up her hands. Marcus grinned.

"Since now. And since our worlds youth and young witched and wizards love you guys that much. Plus there is nothing wrong with taking advantage of the muggle world." Said John "hurry up you are all expected there in thirty minutes, Gentlemen your outfits should be in your locker now."

Marcus and the other guys opened their lockers and new clothes were hanging there. Marcus just looked at Katie, she just shrugged, and she walked into John's office and there was a black dress and two people standing there. While getting prepped to make this appearance that John wanted them to make, Katie though about what he had said. That she and Marcus were his 'golden charms'. That was kind of true. Ever since Katie had been playing again, she and Marcus couldn't go down diagon ally without being photographed or someone asking them for their autographed. Everyone was recently obsessed with the golden couple playing qudditch alongside each other.

"Alright miss, your all ready." The lady said. Katie nodded a thank you and walked out of the office. Katie suddenly felt stared at.

"Whoa." Adrian's mouth was wide open, along with the rest of the guys. "Damn, well I'm glad you're with Marcus, cause ahh…"

"Because what Adrian?" Katie gave him a look

"Never mind."

Marcus walked out from behind the lockers and saw Katie standing there. Marcus was speechless.

"Well you sure can take a gentleman's breath away." Said Marcus walking up to her.

"You know I wouldn't mind being Mrs. Flint one day." said Katie rubbing her hands on his clean white button down shirt.

"Speaking of that, I was going to do this when we were home alone tonight, but seeing that does not going to happen." Marcus pulled out a little black box.

"Marcus you don't have to do this now." said Katie as she tried to hold her tears back

"Ah what the hell right. We'll give them something more to talk about." Marcus said as he got down on one knee. "Kathrina Bell, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?" And he held before her a 3ct platinum princess cut diamond ring.

"Yes of course!" Katie said with tear filled eyes. Marcus got up and put the ring on her finger.

"Come on babe; let's go give them something to talk about." Marcus took her hand and they walked out of the locker room.

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. As you know it's been hard for me to continue this story. I'm trying to finish it, so I can finish my other story, my twilight fic **_**Sunset**_**. I have so many other stories going on right now in my head it's been hard to focus, I have a **_**Bella/Edward **_**story in the works and a **_**Draco**_** story in the works. But please R/R and I'll be uploading more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Katie and Marcus went to the fireplace and flooed in to the club Snake. They walked through a long hallway with a emerald green carpet. Photographers lined the carpet taking pictures and asking questions '_Marcus! Katie! How's the little one doing? 'When are you guys getting married!' 'Katie is that an engagement ring?'_ they quickly went inside. Everyone was there, Adrian, Chris, James, Andrew and of course John. They walked in and back to a private booth they had in the back. The music was blaring and they could hardly hear anything, the back booth was a little quieter. "Hey! You guys finely got here. I take it you survived the paparazzi out there." Adrian said

"Yeah we made it." Said Marcus as he guided Katie to sit down. "So who owns this place? It looks like Salazar Slytherin threw up in here." He was right the club was decorated in emerald green and silver.

"I'm not sure really, I heard something about the Malfoys owning it, but still not sure. So when are you guys going to get married?"

"I don't know. I'll leave that decision up to Katie. Of course she has Angelina wedding to go to. She a bridesmaid."

Adrian gave Marcus a look. "What?"

"Well mate I heard the Weasleys don't like Katie very much anymore, not since she's been with and especially since she had your baby and the whole Voldemort thing went down. They think your baby is some evil spawn or something." Adrian took another swig of his whiskey.

Marcus was enraged by the comment about his child. He walked away and sat next to Katie who was talking to Angelina. "Angelina I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah well I'm getting married soon; I wanted to enjoy my night out with my best friend as a single girl." She said smiling taking a sip of her champagne."

Katie smiled "well I'm glad you decided to push the wedding back a little bit. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to be there." Katie said laughing. She had had a few glasses of champagne, Marcus was glad to see she was having some fun.

"Katie may I speak with alone?" Marcus asked. Katie nodded. They both got up and walked back to the back hallways that lead to the bathrooms.

"Ok Marcus what is it?" said Katie taking another gulp of champagne

"I don't think you should be a part of Angelina's wedding."

"What? Marcus I have to be there. Angelina is by best friend. I have to be there for her."

"I know I know, it's just that, with everything that happened with little Adrian, some people think we're on His side."

"But we're not, and the people that love us and that are close to us should know that without question." Katie was getting upset. "Marcus I understand what you're saying, but I'm still going."

Marcus nodded "fine, I'll stay home Adrian and you know how to contact me if you need me."

Katie and Marcus continued to be social for the next few hours, because of John. It was about 2am and Katie and Marcus finally went home. They walked up to their bedroom where they found little Adrian in his crib sleeping and Alexandria sitting in the rocker sleeping as well. Marcus went over to wake her.

"Mother, we're home." Said Marcus lightly touching her to wake her.

"oh." She said while yawning "well he was an angel, I'm off. I'll see you two later." She walked over to the fireplace.

"Oh and mother," said Marcus, his mother turned around, "thank you."

Katie looked in the crib to see her son asleep. Marcus walked up behind her, putting his hands around her waist. He motioned her to the bed and they both went to bed and made love.

**A/N: Thank you to all that have read and review, but I leave you with this as the ending to the first part of this story, I will return with part two later on, with Katie's and Marcus's wedding, their son all grown up, the reason behind the tattoo, and much more. Again thank you. ;) **


End file.
